Tujuh Pertemuan
by reycchi
Summary: "Pertemuan pertama cium di pipi, berarti... Pertemuan kedua aku menyatakan perasaanku, pertemuan ketiga kau menerima perasaanku, pertemuan keempat kita pergi kencan, pertemuan kelima aku melamarmu, lalu pertemuan keenam kau menerima lamaranku. Pertemuan ketujuh..."/Request oreo-ssu & Kiriko Alicia!


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

**Summary:**

"Pertemuan pertama cium di pipi, berarti... Pertemuan kedua aku menyatakan perasaanku, pertemuan ketiga kau menerima perasaanku, pertemuan keempat kita pergi kencan, pertemuan kelima aku melamarmu, lalu pertemuan keenam kau menerima lamaranku. Pertemuan ketujuh..."/Request oreo-ssu &amp; Kiriko Alicia!

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic _request _dari oreo-ssu dan Kiriko Alicia sekaligus sequel dari "Door To Door"!**

**Lama banget bikinnya, maafkan...**

* * *

**Tujuh Pertemuan**

a LenxRin story

by reynyah

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Namaku Kagamine Len, 19 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan teknik elektro di salah satu universitas terkenal di Jepang.

Kalian mungkin tidak akan mengenaliku, sebab Len yang sekarang tidaklah sama dengan Len yang dulu. Len yang dulu adalah bocah berkacamata yang cinta mati dengan pelajaran biologi dan hobi membuat alat-alat aneh.

Len yang dulu adalah bocah berambut kuning madu acak-acakan yang tiap malamnya selalu mengunjungi kamar seorang gadis berambut kuning madu pendek dengan bando putih berbentuk telinga kelinci senantiasa bertengger di kepalanya yang mungil.

Len yang dulu adalah bocah culun bertubuh pendek yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya dari gadis cantik yang mengaku rindu pun tidak mau.

Berbeda dengan Len yang dulu, Len yang sekarang adalah pria berkacamata yang sibuk menekuni dunia fisika dan elektro, meninggalkan biologi sebagai bayang-bayang pelajaran masa SMA-nya. Len yang sekarang juga merupakan laki-laki dingin yang tidak mudah didekati perempuan.

Ah ya, ada satu kesamaan antara Len yang sekarang dengan Len yang dulu.

.

Len yang dulu dan sekarang _menyukai _Shion Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Hai, masih ingat denganku?

Aku Shion Rin, mungkin akan lebih nyaman jika kalian memanggilku Rin saja. Umurku sudah 19 tahun, dan aku kini berstatus sebagai mahasiswi jurusan desain interior yang tiga atau empat semester lagi akan lulus dengan gemilang.

Eh? Kenapa aku memutuskan memasuki dunia interior padahal dulu aku berkutat dengan menggambar pakaian?

Sederhana, kalian masih ingat kisahku dulu? Kisah seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan orang tersayangnya hingga berusaha menghubungkan pintu kamarnya dengan kekasihnya? Kisah seseorang yang setiap malam menggangguku dengan bunyi kencang dan menggangguku mengerjakan soal biologi? Kisah seseorang yang perasaannya ditolak oleh kekasih hatinya?

Mungkin kalian tidak ingat jika aku tidak menyebutkan namanya.

Kagamine Len, masih ingat?

Memang dia tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan desain interior, hanya saja aku sebal jika mengingat betapa terkejutnya aku saat koridor rumahku berubah menjadi kamar anak laki-laki yang tidak kukenal. Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya malam-malam dihampiri oleh bunyi berisik yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Setelah insiden itu, aku bertekad untuk mempelajari desain interior. Alasannya sederhana, sebab aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang terganggu kegiatannya hanya karena Kagamine Len ini salah meng-_input_ koordinat ke dalam alatnya. Bagaimana kalau dia menghubungkan alatnya dengan pintu kamar mandi saat seseorang sedang mandi di dalamnya? Memalukan, bukan?

Jadi, tekadku mempelajari ini sudah bulat.

_Aku tidak akan mendesain ruangan dengan pintu tepat di depan pusat kegiatan! Awas kau kalau berani mengganggu massa lagi, Kagamine Len!_

* * *

Pagi hari ini, aku berjalan dari asramaku menuju aula. Tidak untuk belajar, sebab hari ini aku tidak punya jadwal kuliah sama sekali. Hari ini, seluruh kegiatan kampus akan dipusatkan di aula sebab hari ini, profesor-profesor dari setiap fakultas akan mempresentasikan penelitian terakhir mereka masing-masing. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi wajib dianjurkan di sana. Acara ini tertutup, hanya orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan universitas ini saja yang boleh menghadiri acara tersebut.

Aku merupakan salah satu mahasiswi universitas ini, jadi aku sebaiknya hadir.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Dan... kursi yang terisi mungkin hanya empat puluh persen dari keseluruhan kursi yang ada. Sisanya? Kosong. Benar-benar kosong, tidak ada yang mengisi.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa MC acara tersebut tiba-tiba dari atas panggung. "Tampaknya ruangan ini lengang sekali. Sayang sekali ya, tidak banyak orang masa kini yang menghargai ilmu pengetahuan. Beruntunglah kalian, para pendatang!" Jeda sejenak. "Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, langsung saja kita lihat penelitian dari jurusan teknik elektro!"

Naiklah ke atas panggung seorang berjas hitam lengkap dengan celana dan sepatu hitam mengilap. Dia membawa sebuah alat yang berukuran lumayan besar bersama dengan asistennya yang dari tempatku duduk tidak dapat terlihat jelas wajahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua!" seru profesor itu. Uh, tak kusangka dia masih bersemangat walau dengan jumlah penonton yang sedikit ini. "Pagi ini, saya akan mempresentasikan hasil penelitian saya selama dua tahun dengan ditemani oleh asisten saya, Hagamine Len!"

Mataku sontak membelalak.

Apa tadi dia bilang? Hagamine Len?

Bukan Kagamine?

Kemudian ponselku bergetar. Buru-buru kulihat isinya.

.

_From: Sukone-sensei  
Shion, bisakah kau pergi ke belakang panggung? Saya harus bertemu denganmu._

.

Tanpa ragu lagi, aku buru-buru minggat dari aula utama. Kulihat pria berkacamata dengan rambut kuning madu yang menemani profesor elektro mempresentasikan penelitiannya tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang... tidak menyenangkan. Apakah aksi melarikan diriku kurang profesional sehingga dia dapat menemukanku dengan mudah dari sana? Atau dia dapat mengenaliku dari sana?

Menyeramkan.

Aku buru-buru keluar dari aula utama, lalu masuk ke bagian belakang panggung sambil berbekal pernyataan "Sukone-sensei mencariku" pada petugas yang berjaga di sana. Aku masuk, lalu bercelingak-celinguk ria mencari dosen bersurai abu-abu yang sangat menyayangiku itu.

"Shion! Saya di sini!" seru Sukone-sensei sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Bibirku sontak membentuk senyuman. Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku ke sana, ke arah Sukone-sensei duduk bersama dengan maketnya. Kuhampiri dia lalu kutanya, "Ada apa, Sensei?"

"Saat saya presentasi nanti, saya ingin kamu yang menjadi asisten saya," tukasnya cepat.

Mataku mengerjap satu kali. "Saya, Sensei? Tetapi saya bahkan tidak tahu tema penelitian Anda."

"Tidak perlu," balas Sukone-sensei sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Ingin tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Maju ke panggung, lalu melakukan apa yang saya perintahkan. Itu saja, sederhana, bukan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah kalau Anda memaksa."

"Ah, Sukone-ku," ucap Sukone-sensei tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Oh, rupanya profesor elektro tadi sudah kembali. Ia memeluk Sukone-sensei lalu mengecup dahinya. "Bagaimana tadi? Lancar?" tanya Sukone-sensei.

Profesor elektro itu terkekeh lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Ah, Shion," Sukone-sensei menatapku lalu menunjuk si profesor elektro. "Sukone Tei, dosen jurusan teknik elektro dan juga suamiku. Tei," Sukone-sensei menunjukku. "Shion Rin, mahasiswiku di kelas desain interior dan merupakan mahasiswi terbaik di kelas."

Aku membungkuk. "Salam kenal, Sensei."

Profesor elektro tadi—Sukone Tei maksudku—ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Aku juga harus memperkenalkan kalian pada asistenku yang tadi menemaniku," ujarnya. "Dia sangat luar biasa, dialah yang memberiku ide untuk membuat penelitian ini. Kalian harus bertemu dengannya."

Sukone Tei menarik tangan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. "Kenalkan, ini Kagamine Len, mahasiswa terbaik di kelasku." Jeda sejenak. "Kagamine, ini adalah Sukone Teiru, istriku sekaligus dosen desain interior, dan yang di sana itu... siapa tadi namamu?"

"Shion Rin," aku membungkuk. "Ini... Kagamine Len? Bukankah tadi Anda bilang Hagamine Len, Sensei?"

Sukone Tei mengerutkan dahinya lalu tergelak. "Tampaknya _sound system _aula kurang baik hari ini," guraunya. "Kagamine, kenapa diam saja? Berkenalanlah dengan gadis itu."

Pria berambut kuning itu mengangguk. Ia melangkah ke depanku lalu tiba-tiba saja, tanpa memberi aba-aba atau peringatan terlebih dahulu, ia mengecup... pipiku. "_Ohisashiburi desu_*, Shion."  
***)** lama tidak berjumpa

Mataku melebar, wajahku panas, dan aku yakin wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini. Sambil berusaha menahan malu, aku menjawab, "Apakah Kagamine Len adalah orang yang gila biologi?"

Dia diam sejenak. "Ya."

Aku mengangguk. "Lama tak jumpa juga, Kagamine."

"Oh, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sukone-sensei dengan wajah senang. "Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi tidak perlu ada saling canggung lagi, bukan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

* * *

Selesai acara itu, aku memutuskan untuk makan siang di kantin. Memesan pai jeruk dan bento modern di kantin adalah kebiasaanku di kampus yang selalu kusukai sejak setahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya alasanku menyukainya adalah pembelian dua menu tersebut sama dengan bonus jus jeruk satu gelas. Untung besar ada padaku, bukan?

"_Konnichiwa_*, Shion," sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di meja yang sama denganku tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau masuk universitas ini?"  
***)** selamat siang

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau akan masuk ke sini?"

Pria itu tergelak pelan. "Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu."

"Oh ya? Aku juga," senyumku. "Akan jadi lebih senang kalau kau TIDAK mencium pipiku di depan umum!" Spontan aku berdiri. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, hah?!"

"Jangan bersikap konyol seolah kau tidak tahu," tukas Len dingin. Dia masih sedikit sama, menyebalkannya maksudku. "Sejak dulu kau memang sulit mengakuinya, kan?"

"Apa sih, yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Demam Biologi."

_Sial_. "Nama itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, Len."

Senyum mengembang di wajah dinginnya. "Nah, kau kembali memanggilku Len."

Aku mendengus lalu kembali duduk dan menikmati nasi gorengku. "Kenapa kau menghampiriku di sini?"

"Kau berubah, ya," komentarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Semakin menyebalkan, semakin dewasa, semakin tenang, semakin..." Jeda beberapa detik. "Cantik tentunya."

"Kau juga berubah," balasku tidak mau kalah. "Kini kau mesum."

Len mendecak. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan hingga dicap mesum?"

"Wajahmu, Bodoh. Tidak sadar, ya?"

Len menghela napas. "Apa katamu saja, Shion, aku tidak peduli," tukasnya dengan nada kesal. Hoho, ternyata aku juga bisa jadi orang yang mengesalkan. "Hei, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, tetapi kenapa kau bersikap begitu padaku?"

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" tanyaku balik sambil mengacungkan sumpit di depan wajahnya. "Karena saat baru bertemu saja kau sudah menciumku di pipi, bagaimana dengan pertemuan kita berikutnya?!"

"Pertemuan pertama cium di pipi, berarti..." Len memutar pupil matanya. "Pertemuan kedua aku menyatakan perasaanku, pertemuan ketiga kau menerima perasaanku, pertemuan keempat kita pergi kencan, pertemuan kelima aku melamarmu, lalu pertemuan keenam kau menerima lamaranku. Pertemuan ketujuh..." Len berhenti sejenak. "Kita menikah." Len tergelak. "Asyik sekali, ya?"

Aku mendesah. "Kau benar-benar mesum dan gila sekarang," ujarku sambil beranjak dan membawa nampan berisi piring makanku yang sudah kosong. "Lebih baik kau kerjakan tugas-tugas elektromu, jangan membuatku susah."

Len mendecak pelan. "Galak sekali," komentarnya setengah protes. Tiba-tiba, dia merebut nampan yang tengah kupegang. "Biar aku yang taruh. Lebih baik kau kerjakan tugas-tugas interiormu, jangan membuatku susah." Kemudian dia berlalu.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku ke tanah. "PLAGIATOOOR! KEMBALI KE SINI!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin kembali ke kamarnya setelah 'pertengkaran' di kantin siang itu. Tidak, ia bukan marah atau berniat menjauh. Ia hanya merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan lagi saat itu, jadi lebih baik beristirahat di kamarnya. Setidaknya, di sana dia tidak akan mendapatkan gangguan tidak berarti dari pihak manapun.

Melihat kamarnya kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda dijahili seseorang, Rin merasa lega. Ditutupnya pintu dan direbahkannya badan ke atas kasur, melepas lelah setelah bolak-balik berjalan di _back stage _selama beberapa jam. Rin bukan orang yang suka olahraga, jadi wajar saja kalau tubuhnya tidak sekuat atlet.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

.

_From: 080916211xxx  
Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu?_

_._

_To: 080916211xxx  
Siapa ini?_

_._

_From: 080916211xxx  
Siapa lagi, Demam Biologi?_

_._

_To: 080916211xxx  
Untuk apa kau bertemu denganku? Kita sudah bertemu tadi._

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Rin menghela napas. Ternyata tidak sampai di sana kekukuhan Len berakhir. Rin mulai lelah dengan sikap Len. Memangnya ada apa sih, dengan dirinya hingga Len berbuat berlebihan seperti itu? Kenapa pula harus berlebihan?

"Len?" Rin menghela napas, berusaha sabar. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Shion," panggilnya dengan wajah serius. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang serius, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Rin membelalak. "Jangan sembarangan!"

"Aku tidak sembarangan," jawab Len sambil menahan lengan Rin yang hendak menarik kembali daun pintu. "Kau pikir bertemu denganmu dua kali tadi membuatku langsung menyukaimu? Tentu tidak, Shion. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih kelas satu SMA dulu."

"Len." Rin meninggikan suaranya. "Kita baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, kau juga tahu itu. Oke, aku memang baru tahu kau menyukaiku sekarang. Kau tahu aku tidak peka, kan? Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau kau terburu-buru memutuskan ingin menjadi pacarku atau semacamnya," jelas Rin tegas. "Karena kita baru bertemu lagi."

"Kalau aku memang yakin akan perasaanku dan sama halnya denganmu," Len berhenti sejenak. "Kau akan menerimaku, kan?"

"Memangnya aku menyukaimu juga?"

"Iya."

Rin tergelak pelan. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Sorot matamu, Shion."

Rin mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tidak," gelengnya. "Kau tidak bisa melihat perasaan seseorang melalui mata mereka, Len. Tidak bisa." Rin kembali menegaskan. "Hanya orang itu yang tahu soal perasaan mereka sendiri."

"Kalau begitu," Len masih saja menahan lengan Rin. "Setidaknya akuilah, kau menyukaiku juga, bukan?"

"Kau ini pemaksa," balas Rin sambil mengembungkan pipi kanannya. "Memangnya kau mau perasaanku padamu terpaksa?"

"Jangan bodoh, tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jangan memaksaku mengaku."

"Klise," ujar Len dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau ini keras kepala, Shion. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit melunakkan hatimu juga otakmu? Setidaknya untuk mengakui perasaanmu saja."

"Kau ini sudah dewasa, tapi masih saja kekanakan," ujar Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita jalani permainanmu saja, bagaimana?"

"Permainan yang mana?"

"Permainan tujuh pertemuan itu."

Len tergelak. "Aku setuju," jawab Len dengan wajah sumringah. "Jadi, berhubung ini adalah pertemuan ketiga kita, maka kau harus menerima perasaanku."

_Kau bodoh, Rin_, makinya dalam hati. "Hmm..." Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau kan, baru menyatakan perasaanmu barusan. Sesuai kata-katamu tadi, aku menerima perasaanmu pada pertemuan setelah pernyataanmu. Artinya, tidak bisa sekarang."

Len memiringkan bibirnya. "Lalu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi kau akan bilang bahwa itu pertemuan keempat, bukan ketiga sebab hari ini kita sudah bertemu tiga kali," tukasnya. "Intinya, kau tidak mau menerima perasaanku, kan?"

"Tentu bukan begitu," kekeh Rin. "Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita menukar pertemuan ketiga dengan pertemuan keempat?"

"Kau ini, banyak syarat," dengus Len. "Jadi kencan dulu, setelah itu baru penerimaan perasaan?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Oke," angguk Len setuju. "Tapi hati-hati, setelah kencan itu, bisa-bisa kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Benar juga, ya," balas Len sambil tertegun sejenak. "Baiklah, nanti akan kukirim pesan kapan pertemuan kita berikutnya dilaksanakan, oke?"

Rin tergelak. "Baiklah."

* * *

Keesokan sorenya, Rin sudah berpakaian rapi di kamarnya. Ya, dia memang akan bertemu dengan Len dan makan malam bersama—dia terlalu geli untuk menyebutnya sebagai kencan—tetapi dia lebih suka tampil biasa saja. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak biru serta rok hitam selutut. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan dia mengenakan bando telinga kelincinya yang biasa. Itu saja, sederhana.

Kemudian ponselnya berbunyi.

.

_From: Len  
Sudah siap? Aku tunggu di gerbang._

.

_To: Len  
Tunggu sebentar._

.

Rin memang sudah meminta Len untuk tidak menjemputnya di kamar. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Rin merasa tidak pantas memulai kencannya di lingkungan kampus. Akhirnya, dia menyuruh Len menunggu saja di gerbang kampus. Baginya, itulah opsi paling aman.

Maksudnya, lebih baik daripada seluruh penjuru kampus tahu bahwa mereka pergi... kencan, kan?

Rin keluar dari kamarnya, dengan langkah cepat menyusul Len yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang kampus.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Rin begitu ia menemukan sosok Len tengah bersandar di dinding.

Len tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Baru dua menit yang lalu, kok."

Rin mengangguk. Ia melihat Len dan menyadari bahwa Len pun tidak menganggap kencan ini serius. Pemuda itu hanya memakai kemeja garis-garis hitam sederhana dengan celana _jeans_ hitam senada. _Syukurlah_, batin Rin lega. Dia tadi sempat khawatir Len akan datang dengan jas lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Kupikir kau akan memakai jas," gurau Rin dengan senyum.

Len tergelak. "Hampir," balasnya. "Setelah itu aku ingat bahwa jasku masih ada di _laundry_."

"Syukurlah," ucap Rin lega. "Aku tidak mau mempermalukanmu dengan memakai pakaian santai seperti ini."

"Memangnya kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Len geli. "Cuma restoran sushi dekat kampus yang harganya murah, kok. Kau pikir aku punya uang yang cukup untuk makan di restoran mewah?"

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau punya uang untuk bereksperimen yang aneh-aneh, berarti kau juga punya uang untuk membeli makanan mahal, kan?"

"Hmm... benar."

Tanpa mereka sadari, tibalah mereka di sebuah toko sushi kecil tepat di belakang kampus mereka. Tempat itu bukanlah tempat makan seperti yang dibayangkan Rin. Tempat itu tidak memiliki kursi dan meja untuk pelanggan makan sebab toko itu hanyalah sebuah kios kecil dengan satu etalase dan satu meja kasir.

Len memesan dua porsi sushi yang berbeda, membayar pesanannya, membawa pesanannya yang telah siap, lalu mengajak Rin pergi dari sana. Ia menarik tangan Rin dan membawa Rin ke sebuah taman di dekat sana. "Kita makan sambil duduk di sini saja, ya?" ajak Len sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi taman yang kosong.

Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia duduk diikuti Len lalu mereka sama-sama membuka bungkus sushi yang tadi dibeli Len. "Ayo makan," ajak Len sambil menggigit sushi pesanannya. "Enak, kau harus coba."

Dikunyah Rin satu sushi yang sudah dibelikan Len untuknya tadi. Benar rupanya kata Len, rasa sushi ini enak sekali. Tidak sabar Rin mencicipi sushi yang lainnya.

"Rin."

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau lulus?"

Rin berpikir sejenak. "Paling cepat satu setengah tahun lagi, kenapa?"

Len mengangguk pelan. "Aku lulus tahun depan."

"Oh..." Jeda sejenak. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Harus berapa lama aku menunggu hingga bisa melamarmu, ya?"

Sontak Rin tersedak sushi yang tengah ditelannya. Buru-buru diraihnya air minum yang ada di dalam tasnya. Cepat-cepat ia minum lalu setelahnya, ia terbatuk-batuk pelan. "Me-melamarku...?"

"Itu bagian dari permainan kita, kan?"

Rin menghela napas. "Len," ucapnya tegas. "Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Di dalam tujuh level permainanmu, ada dua level bonus," jelasku. "Level bonus pertama adalah aku menerima perasaanmu dan jika kau tidak berhasil membuatku menerima perasaanmu, maka kau tidak bisa melanjutkan ke level berikutnya." Jeda sejenak. "Level bonus kedua adalah penerimaan lamaranmu. Aturannya sama dengan yang tadi."

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa melamarmu kalau kau belum menerima perasaanku."

"Tepat."

"Lalu kapan kau akan menerima perasaanku?"

Rin mendesah. "Kau ini pemaksa."

"Kau yang ingin memainkan permainan ini, jadi kau juga harus menanggung konsekuensinya."

Kembali Rin menghembuskan napas, bingung. "Kau sendiri bahkan belum membuat perasaanku mulai memihak kepadamu, kenapa kau terus bertanya?"

Len tergelak. "Belum membuat perasaanmu memihak padaku? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Len dengan wajah iseng. "Bukankah kau yang dulu sudah menyukaiku bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya? Aku yakin perasaanmu tidak semudah itu berubah, iya kan?"

Kalimat itu saja sanggup membuat wajah Rin memerah.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Ini sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak makan malamku dengan Len.

Ini juga sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku bukan menghindar kok, memang satu bulan ini jadwal kuliahku padat sekali sehingga tidak ada waktu luang untuk sekadar bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya.

Mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Harus kuakui, yang dia katakan waktu itu memang benar. Aku memang pernah menyukainya, dan masih menyukainya hingga kini. Tidak hanya menyukainya sebatas kata suka yang biasa dilontarkan anak kecil, tetapi benar-benar suka yang... dewasa. Rasa suka yang kurasakan adalah melihatnya sebagai orang yang spesial di hatiku, bukan orang yang spesial di hati banyak orang. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari-cari sensasi.

Kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepadanya, sekadar memintanya datang agar aku bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan level permainan gila ini.

.

_To: Len  
Apa kau sibuk?_

_._

_From: Len  
Tidak untuk satu jam ini. Ada apa?_

_._

_To: Len  
Bisakah kita bertemu?_

_._

_From: Len  
Tentu saja, aku akan mampir ke asramamu._

.

Lima menit setelah pesan itu tiba di ponselku, tibalah pula pengirim pesan itu di depan pintu kamarku. Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan wajah bingung sekaligus senang tertera di atas wajah pemuda berambut kuning madu itu. "Apa ini waktunya naik level, atau kau hanya memanggilku karena perlu sesuatu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku menerima perasaanmu."

Mata Len melebar sedikit, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang jarang kulihat hinggap di wajahnya. "Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku menerima perasaanmu, Kagamine Len. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Len tergelak pelan. "Hanya menyukai?"

"Baru menyukai."

Len tergelak kembali sebelum ia lagi-lagi mendaratkan kecupan di pipiku. "Kehidupan perkuliahan telah mengubahmu, Shion."

"Mungkin," senyumku dengan wajah hangat.

"Kalau begitu," Len berdeham. "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Shion Rin?"

Sialan, dia berlutut di depanku sambil menyodorkan sebuah jeruk! "Apa ini?" tanyaku geli. "Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa disogok dengan satu buah jeruk?"

Len mengerutkan dahi. "Apa seharusnya aku memberimu satu kilogram jeruk?"

Aku terkikik geli. "Len," ucapku lembut sambil ikut berlutut di hadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kalau kau yakin perasaanku tulus, kau tidak akan menyogokku untuk menerimamu sebagai pacarku, iya kan?"

Len tersenyum. Diletakkannya jeruk itu di tanganku lalu ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Anggap saja jeruk itu sudah jadi milikmu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Senyum Len seketika itu juga merekah. "Tahukah kau? Kupikir aku harus lulus dulu agar kau mau menerimaku sebagai pacar."

Lagi-lagi aku tertawa. "Jangan bodoh, memangnya apa yang kulihat darimu?" tanyaku, walau aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhnya menjawab. "Bukan sosok sarjana, orang cerdas, profesor, doktor, atau gelar apapun yang kucari sebagai pasangan, Len."

"Dan bukan sosok sempurna yang kucari dari diri seorang perempuan," balas Len. "Aku mencari sosok perempuan yang dapat tinggal di hatiku dalam waktu lama."

Aku tersenyum. "Konyol," ejekku sebelum dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Setelah Rey berputar-putar sampai pusing nyari kalimat dan pose yang pas buat ditulis juga deskripsi tempat yang pas, akhirnya Rey berhasil juga menyelesaikan fic ini X'D #maafcurcol

Gimana soal pertemuan kelima, keenam, dan ketujuhnya? Rey masih bimbang mau menulis soal itu atau nggak, soalnya... Rey merasa masih terlalu muda(?) untuk menuliskan fic yang isinya pernikahan jadi... itu semacam tantangan juga buat Rey, dan geli juga sih nulisnya XD

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic kuliahan pertama Rey (biasanya kan, Rey _stuck_ di lingkungan SMA) jadi mohon maaf aja kalo banyak kekurangan. Pasti banyak sih, apalagi kayaknya karakter Len dan Rin nggak sesuai sama yang di "Door To Door", ya? Maafkan kalo gak puas...

Oh ya! Gini aja; Rey akan bikin fic berikutnya, tentang pertemuan kelima, keenam, dan ketujuhnya Rin dan Len, kalau banyak _reviewer_ yang meminta! Kalo nggak ada yang minta atau kurang dari tiga orang yang minta, kemungkinan Rey gak akan lanjutin.

Sekian dari Rey! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom _review_ dan sampai ketemu di fic Rey yang lain!


End file.
